


It Just Did

by writetheniteaway



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/pseuds/writetheniteaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine had a miscarriage. They're reeling from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Did

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance. Filling a prompt from literal years ago.

“Jack?” Her voice is small, teetering between whisper and whimper, the sound barely escaping her body, curled into itself on their bed and turned away from him. He reaches for her gently from his seat beside her, then stops himself, the memory of her flinching away fresh in his mind.   
“I’m right here, sweetheart,” he promises softly, wishing she would at least look at him. Wanting to help, and at the same time knowing he had no way to. She nods in acknowledgement, but stays silent, winding her arms close into her recently vacant womb. For all her emptiness there are still tears to spare, and they’re threatening to drown her.   
“It’s alright-“ he says quickly, trying to stem the flow of tears with the same fervor she had clutched her skirts to her to stop the bleeding.   
“It’s not!” She screams, grief feeding the fire of rage and she finally turns to face him. “It’s all my fault.”  
He knows she’s wrong, knows there’s nothing she could have done to save them, but there are not enough sweet-nothings and light touches in all the world as to convince her of it.   
“It ain’t your fault,” he says harshly, all pretense of comfort gone in his tone. “At least if it was then we’d have a way to explain it. You’re lookin’ for a reason why, well there ain’t one. You were gonna have a baby and now you’re not and no amount of beatin’ yourself up is gonna change it. So quit hidin’ behind bein’ angry at yourself, cause it ain’t gonna make this hurt any less.”   
His bluntness stuns her for a moment, but she finally speaks to him.   
“Then why’d it happen? If it wasn’t my fault then why?”   
“I don’t know.” He replies honestly. “It just did.”


End file.
